Angin Musim Gugur
by Shiraishi Itsuka
Summary: Terima kasih atas semua kenangan yang telah kau berikan untukku. /Akafem!Kuro, Oneshoot


( _Semua kenangan yang berlalu, biarlah angin musim gugur membawanya berhembus; melewati waktu hingga ia dapat melupakannya dan melangkah tanpa beban._ )

..

..

..

 **Angin Musim Gugur**

― _Kala hembusannya dirindukan_ ―

..

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Inspired from Autumn Sleeves's song by Cho Kyuhyun

Akashi Seijuurou x Kuroko Tetsuna (Fem! Kuroko)

Kuroko centric

Romance, Hurt/Comfort

..

..

..

Kuroko merapatkan syal yang ia kenakan. Angin berhembus cukup kencang dari depannya; ia merasakan dingin sesaat menyergap kedua tangan yang tidak terselimuti sarung tangan yang seharusnya ia kenakan saat musim gugur ini.

"Kau tidak memakai sarung tanganmu, Kuroko?"

Di sebelahnya, Kagami Taiga bertanya. Kuroko hanya menggeleng pelan sebagai jawaban, lalu memandang lurus halte bus yang ada di hadapan mereka.

"Rusak. _Okaa-san_ belum merajut yang baru untukku."

Pemuda di sampingnya mengerutkan kening. Ingin berkata sesuatu, tetapi ia lebih memilih menutup mulut rapat-rapat. Nanti saja saat waktunya tepat, batinnya.

"Omong-omong, kau jadi agak kurus."

Komentar itu tentu saja membuat Kuroko menoleh, sedangkan Kagami tampak gugup―ingin menjelaskan tetapi takut gadis itu salah paham. "M-maksudku, kau tidak terlihat senang seperti sebelum-sebelumnya."

Kuroko tidak langsung berujar. Irisnya memandang lembayung jingga di atas sana. Sudah sore, kalau tidak cepat-cepat nanti ketinggalan bus, pikirnya. Gadis itu sedikit menundukkan kepala. " _Sou desu ne_..."

Kagami bergulat dengan batinnya; sebenarnya sejak tadi ia ingin sekali bertanya satu hal pada gadis itu sejak latihan basket mereka istirahat sejenak. Karena tak ingin menyinggung perasaan Kuroko, jadi ia memutuskan untuk bertanya padanya nanti saja pada saat mereka sedang berdua.

Tetapi saat dirinya mendapat kesempatan itu, Kagami dilema apakah ia harus menanyakan soal _itu_ pada Kuroko, atau tidak.

"Apa ada hubungannya dengan lelaki itu―Akashi?"

Langkah Kuroko terhenti setelahnya. Ia tidak menatap Kagami, maupun mengeluarkan sepatah kata. Itu membuat Kagami mau tak mau merasa bersalah dan canggung.

Ia tahu topik tentang pemuda _crimson_ itu adalah tabu baginya saat ini. Bodohnya, ia memilih untuk bertanya langsung daripada menutup mulut seperti yang sudah diperintahkan oleh Aida Riko saat pelatih Seirin itu menceritakannya.

"K-kuroko―"

Gadis itu bergeming. Ia menatap bus yang berhenti di depan halte, dan jarak mereka kurang dari sepuluh meter menuju halte saat ini.

"Dengar, aku minta maaf jika menyinggung tentang hal itu." Kagami masih berusaha meminta atensi sang gadis. "Aku tahu ini salah. Aku sudah dengar ceritanya dari pelatih. Tapi―"

"Kagami-kun." Akhirnya Kuroko angkat bicara. Ia melirik pemuda di sampingnya. "Aku mau beli _vanilla shake_ di Majiba. Kau duluan saja." Setelahnya ia berlari, masuk ke dalam bus yang sempat ia pandangi tadi tanpa menunggu ucapan Kagami.

Meninggalkan pemuda itu yang terus menatap ke arah bus yang ia naiki, dengan pandangan sedikit kecewa.

..

..

..

Jajaran toko, taman kota, pohon-pohon di sisi jalan, semuanya terasa segar pada ingatannya.

Tentu saja, ia baru lulus tahun ini, pada musim semi yang lalu.

Kuroko menghela napas. Menyesali hubungannya dengan mantan kapten _Kiseki no Sedai_ yang hanya bertahan selama dua musim. Setengah musim semi, musim panas, setengah lagi musim gugur.

Cinta seindah mekaran bunga sakura, akhirnya kandas pada musim gugur. Ia mengulum senyum yang terasa pahit.

Tidak tahu siapa yang harus disalahkan pada hubungan ini. Dirinya yang terlalu berharap, ataukah Akashi yang tidak pernah menghubunginya selama dua bulan.

Maunya ia mengunjungi mansion kekasihnya itu, tetapi setiap ia berkunjung kesana saat akhir pekan, selalu saja sang tuan rumah tidak berada di tempat. Mau tak mau, Kuroko selalu kecewa untuk yang ke sekian kalinya.

Bus berhenti pada sebuah halte. Kuroko berdiri dan melangkah dengan gontai. Setelahnya ia berjalan menuju tempat yang paling ia rindukan sekarang; Teikou Junior High School.

..

..

" _Berjanjilah untuk tidak meninggalkanku."_

 _.._

 _.._

Seketika jantungnya berdetak kencang. _Lagi-lagi ingat tentang hal itu..._ ia membatin, mempercepat langkahnya.

..

..

" _Akashi-kun, aku menyukaimu..."_

" _Kau yakin?"_

..

..

Langkah kakinya semakin cepat. Gadis itu setengah berlari, merasa sesak pada dadanya kala kalimat itu berputar di kepalanya.

..

..

" _Aku bukan orang baik, Tetsuna."_

 _Gelengan tegas ditunjukkan. Ia menatapnya serius._

" _Aku yakin Akashi-kun adalah orang yang baik."_

..

..

Kenangan itu terasa menyakitkan sekarang. Bagaimana dirinya menyatakan perasaan pada Akashi, dan pemuda itu menerima. Bagaimana dirinya dan Akashi pertama menjalankan kencan. Bagaimana dirinya sering menginap di rumah pemuda itu dan sebaliknya.

Bagaimana pemuda itu membuatnya kecewa dan akhirnya memilih meninggalkannya.

..

..

..

Kuroko sampai di tempat itu kala matahari telah terbenam tiga per empatnya. Belum terlalu gelap, tetapi sekolah itu tampak sepi. Ia yakin yang ada di dalamnya sekarang hanyalah murid yang sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan ekstrakurikuler yang tengah mereka jalani.

Gadis itu menghela napas, lalu melangkah masuk ke dalam kawasannya. Tidak banyak yang berubah, malah masih sama seperti ia menuntut ilmu di sini dulu.

Matanya menangkap beberapa pohon yang daunnya oranye kemerah-merahan; momiji. Kuroko memutuskan untuk mendekati pohon itu, dan akhirnya menyesali keputusannya beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Oh iya, di sini aku menyatakan perasaan pada Sei-kun..."

Mulutnya berkata begitu, tetapi kakinya enggan meninggalkan; bahkan ia duduk di bangku taman sekolah itu. Tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar, menandakan sebuah pesan masuk.

..

 _From: Akashi-kun_

 _Sub:_ gomennasai

 _Kau masih marah? Maaf._

 _.._

Jari-jari tangannya terasa kaku. Untuk beberapa saat, Kuroko masih menatap layar ponselnya.

 _.._

 _To: Akashi-kun_

 _Sub: -_

 _Tidak apa-apa._

 _.._

Ibu jarinya menelusuri kotak masuk pesan itu; penuh dengan permintaan maaf Akashi dan penyesalan pemuda itu. Kuroko sedang belajar menguatkan hatinya. Bagaimanapun rasa kecewa telah menguasainya, membuatnya kehilangan kepercayaan pada sosok itu.

..

 _From: Akashi-kun_

 _Sub: re: -_

 _Aku yakin kau sedang berbohong sekarang._

 _.._

Pesan itu membuatnya meringis. Lalu apa masalahnya? Terkadang ia juga harus (pura-pura) kuat untuk menanggungnya.

Kuroko menghela napas, lalu mengaktifkan pesan suara pada ponselnya.

" _ **Tidak perlu meminta maaf lagi. Aku sudah memaafkan Akashi-kun. Beri aku waktu untuk melupakanmu."**_

Pesan itu sukses terkirim pada orang yang ia tuju. Setelahnya Kuroko mematikan ponsel, dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Ia melangkah keluar dari sekolah itu.

 _Terima kasih atas semua kenangan yang telah kau berikan untukku._

..

..

..

End


End file.
